vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HoneyCandiez/Arch 1
This is an archive for HoneyCandiez's talk page for 2015. Please do not edit this page or message me here. Thank you. Back to my talk page ---- Re: Wordmarks If you mean the wiki logos, you want to see Thread:69122 and Thread:124106. —umbreon12 18:28, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :I have no idea what Wikia calls them （´∀｀；） I myself have participated relatively little compared to other people regarding these things, so I suggest that you bring it up on the thread if you want. —umbreon12 20:54, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello. Please read topic http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:134521 I'm editing the pages. I don't mind if you change the images, I am just speed editing right now. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:47, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :So I can reply to both of you at the same, please post in the topic linked above. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:59, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:Questions and Help HoneyCandiez, One of the templates control the navbars. Took me a few minutes to find which one it was though. It's fixed now. As for the infoboxes, there hasn't been a version of them with JUST their boxart without the background detail and for YANHE, without the logo. Normally it would be the boxart image, but the final design works just as well. You can see in the gallery that the boxart images and poses are there, but we're not using them because they're not transparent. As for Ling, there isn't a full version of her boxart design. We want to show the full image. The only thing that does that would be one of her official shirts and obviously we can't use that image for the infobox lol. We don't want to cut off her legs. >< For Xin Hua, that is literally the only image available to her. It would be nicer if there was a transparent version for her too. Our wiki highly prefer transparent versions of the boxart images as long as *It is the full image, no body parts cut off. *It's not noticably blurry or pixalated *It's not too small. It has to be big enough to be easily seen so people wouldn't have to keep clicking to see it closer. If it's too big, we can easily adjust the size of it. *The colors aren't altered into a darker or lighter color in comparison to the original That's really all there is to it. :P I can discuss with Bunai or another admin if people really think we should put the boxart versions of Tianyi and YANHE, but to be aware that it's not transparent and it may put off some people because it has a messy background. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 05:07, November 6, 2015 (UTC) re: Unity-chan gallery Hello, I would suggest waiting a bit more or until her release. I am not sure how many images or promoting this character is going to get. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:32, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Ganbarou Yo Hi! The english lyrics that you added to Ganbarou Yo article are unnoficials. (And they can't be added in "Japanese" lyrics). In the "Background", isn't need to put common words with a capital letter in mid sentence. (Like: "was", "showcasing", "is") Any questions, read: '' ''. ( ´∀｀) Bye! DisaPP (talk) 16:37, December 19, 2015 (UTC) : Response on your talk page. 17:08,12/19/2015